


Beautiful Danger

by Serenity4Lifeee



Series: Dark Fairy Oikawa & Human Iwaizumi [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fairy Oikawa Tooru, Human Iwaizumi Hajime, Love, M/M, They're soft for each other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-03
Updated: 2020-10-03
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:40:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26786080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Serenity4Lifeee/pseuds/Serenity4Lifeee
Summary: Oikawa is dark, twisted and dangerous.Iwaizumi should fear him.Instead Iwaizumi adores him.
Relationships: Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru
Series: Dark Fairy Oikawa & Human Iwaizumi [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1990225
Kudos: 45





	Beautiful Danger

**Author's Note:**

> I watched a creepy fairy movie and suddenly created this.  
> It's soft and they're in love.
> 
> (I'm also apparently thriving on dark fairy Oikawa and whipped human Iwaizumi so... that's fun.)

Oikawa Tooru is beautiful with porcelain skin, soft brown eyes and a smile that cuts sharp and beautiful across his delicate features. His movements stay light almost as if he’s dancing, and he’s so captivating it’s nearly impossible to tear your gaze away.

He’s beautiful, but he’s also dangerous.

He’s dangerous, and you can see it in his gaze, intense and knowing. He can twist you around his finger and leave those around him helpless, begging for mercy. He bows down to no one. He is to be feared and admired at the same time. A true terror.

Iwaizumi Hajime has seen every part of him. The sharp glares and softened eyes, tense posture and relaxed stance, vicious smile and a warm pull of the lips. He’s seen soft hair decorated with lovely flowers and satiny wings that flutter and shimmer in a way that’s so stunning he can’t tear his gaze away.

Oikawa Tooru is captivating. He’s bright but dark all at the same time and it’s impossible not to notice him. It’s impossible not to be drawn to him.

Iwaizumi is drawn to him.

Iwaizumi is more than drawn to him.

“ _ I love you _ .”

Iwaizumi loves him.

“ _ Aw, Iwa-chan _ ~”

He really fucking loves him.

“ _ Well, lucky for you _ …”

He’s so heart stoppingly gone for Oikawa Tooru.

“ _ I love you too, Hajime _ !”

Oikawa is dark, twisted and dangerous.

“ _ I would hope so _ .”

Iwaizumi should fear him.

“ _ You know I would never stop _ .”

Instead Iwaizumi adores him.

“ _ A fairy can’t lie, Hajime _ .”

Iwaizumi can’t help but smile. Oikawa is good at making him smile.

“ _ I know _ .”

“ _ You can lie _ .”

Iwaizumi cups Oikawa’s face in his hands and pulls him close. Oikawa makes him honest.

“ _ I could _ .”

Oikawa huffs.

“ _ But loving you will never be a lie _ .”

He receives a breathtaking smile.

“ _ Smooth talker _ .”

Iwaizumi kisses him.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!
> 
> (They're both whipped.)


End file.
